The isolated rat heart will be perfused under ischemic conditions. The ability of the heart to recover ventricular function upon reperfusion following various periods of ischemia will be determined. The cause of irreversible damage during ischemia will be investigated by determining the ability of energy producing metabolic pathways to function in reperfused hearts. Membrane integrity will be determined by measuring phospholipid content and classes in the myocardial membranes.